12 Days of Gallavich Christmas
by Tania-Terror
Summary: A twelve part Christmas series. One fic will be posted each day, ending on Christmas.
1. Are You Sure?

**Are You Sure?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Feeling festive, I wrote 12 Gallavich Christmas fics. I'll be posting one a day, ending on Christmas. Since FF, doesn't allow for series' to be published, I'll be publishing these as a chapter fic but all stories are separate and unrelated. And all take place after 4x12.

So here is the first one! :)

Tumblr Christmas prompt - _Anonymous asked: I don't know if you have all the prompts you need for the Gallavich Christmas… but I was thinking of something where all the Gallagher's and Mandy and Mickey have a Secret Santa and Mickey really doesn't wanna do it… until he gets Ian… and then he doesn't know what to get him… and Ian keeps trying to find out who Mickey got… and if you could add some smut in there somehow that'd be awesome, too_. :)

Ok, like I said, I wasn't gonna write a Secret Santa fic since I also struggle at coming up with gift ideas but I hopefully did this prompt justice. :)

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to do this shit too!" Mickey huffed.<p>

Ian and Mandy had somehow convinced him to participate in the Secret Santa they and the rest of the Gallaghers were planning this year. Well, it was mostly Ian's dick that did the persuading. And then Mandy wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. They had conspired against him, he just knew. It annoyed the fuck out of him when his boyfriend and sister would gang up on him like that.

It was the first morning of December and the Gallaghers, along with Mickey and Mandy were sporadically about in the kitchen, some sitting, some standing, Fiona cooking breakfast, and Debbie going around with a baseball hat with everyone's name in it for each person to choose.

"Have you forgotten that Ian controls your sex life?" Mandy teased.

"Does not!"

Ian, who was sitting next to Mickey at the table, raised an eyebrow in question at his boyfriend. Mandy and Lip snorted while Fiona began giggling from the stove. Debbie and Carl did their best to hide their knowing smiles.

Mickey clicked his tongue. "Man, fuck all you."

Debbie approached Mickey with the hat. "Last one's yours."

"What, I don't even get a fuckin' choice?" he grumbled, snatching the piece of paper and unfolding it. _Ian_. Of fucking course he would end up with Ian's name.

"Who'd you get?" Ian asked.

Mickey looked at his boyfriend nervously before saying, "Uh, isn't the whole point of this Secret Santa shit for it to be, y'know, a secret?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine, I have other forms of interrogation."

"You can't just go waving your dick around every time you want me to do something, Firecrotch."

"Can we not talk about your guys' dicks," Carl pleaded.

"I second that motion," Lip endorsed, settling down with a plate full of pancakes.

"C'mon you guys," Fiona addressed everyone, "we have to get a move on if we wanna have enough time to buy everyone's gifts today."

Breakfast continued with Ian's superior grin and Mickey grumpily shoveling food into his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Ian… right there," Mickey moaned beneath the redhead.<p>

"See, aren't you glad we skipped Christmas shopping with everyone else?" he asked pridefully.

"Have work anyways," Mickey answered. Suddenly, Mickey roughly yanked Ian's head backwards by his red locks. "Now, shut up and fuck me harder."

Ian forced Mickey's hands above his head and firmly held them down, then angled a leg over his shoulder, pounding Mickey with renewed vigor, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

"Ah, fuck… fuck, fuck." Mickey's words became a string of curses and unintelligible phrases. He squirmed in Ian's grasp, desperately wanting Ian to touch his dick, or at least let Mickey do it himself, but Mickey's struggle was futile.

Ian grinned smugly, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's hands and leg.

Mickey screwed his eyes shut and could feel them start to water, almost in a sweet sense of agony. It wasn't long before he came with a loud groan that turned into a whimper, completely untouched. He turned his head to the side and finding Ian's wrist, decided to bite down hard.

Ian hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure which made him finally reach his climax. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he rode out his release. As he came down from his high, Ian steadily pulled out of Mickey and slumped down next to him, cramped on the small mattress they sometimes shared when they needed space from the Milkovich house.

"You fuckin' suck," Mickey panted, annoyed Ian neglected his dick.

"You come harder that way," Ian reasoned. "And you did say you wanted it hard."

"Whatever…" Mickey grumbled as Ian smirked at him. "Shit, I needa take a shower, supposed to be at the rub 'n' tug in like fifteen minutes."

Ian sighed. "So, who'd you get?" he asked as Mickey sat up.

"What?"

"Secret Santa, who'd you get?"

Mickey furrowed his brow at Ian. "Are you serious? Is _that_ why you didn't touch my dick? Like some sort of punishment?"

Ian's face split into a wide grin.

"Fuck you," Mickey said with barely any bite. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm going to work."

Ian continued to smile as Mickey stormed off and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>On the way to The Alibi, Mickey wondered what the hell he was going to get Ian. Perhaps he shouldn't have passed up Christmas shopping. Now, Mickey was stuck without a gift for his boyfriend and he doubted he'd have another chance to look for one. But then, he and Ian hardly ever got any time to themselves with both their houses always full of people.<p>

Mickey was about a block away from the rub 'n' tug when he passed by a tall building that had been under construction for nearly the entire year and was now being finalized. He didn't know what the building was going to be and found himself oddly curious. It looked like an apartment complex, he thought offhandedly. Mickey continued on his way.

Mickey casually entered The Alibi and spotted Kevin. "Hey, how's everything goin'?"

"Hey, Mickey," Kev greeted. "Everything's good, man. Slow day, but at least I didn't get robbed at gunpoint again, right?"

Mickey glowered, unamused at the joke. "What's with that building, they finally finish it?"

"Looks that way."

"Any idea what it's supposed to be?"

"Apartment building. Why?"

Mickey shrugged. "No reason," he answered, moving towards some of the bar patrons to persuade them into spending some money upstairs.

* * *

><p><em>~ Christmas Day ~<em>

The Gallagher living room was full to capacity, as it usually was, but with more green and red and smiles. Lip and Fiona stood behind the couch where Ian and Mandy sat. Debbie, Carl and Liam were gathered on the floor. And Mickey was sitting in the armchair. Everyone was exchanging their gifts and laughing even though nothing funny was said. Mickey didn't feel all that out of sorts among the crowd of Gallaghers anymore. He wondered when that happened, or how. Ian. Mickey was pretty sure Ian was at fault. He chuckled to himself low enough that no one heard and shook his thoughts free from his mind.

Mickey now focused on Ian and Mandy. His sister received a set of earrings and matching necklace from the redhead and she was now going on about how Ian was the best friend she ever had and how they would always remain close no matter what. They embraced in a tight hug and Mickey rolled his eyes at the pair.

Mandy caught Mickey rolling his eyes at her and Ian when she separated from their hug and stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Guess that just leaves you, assface."

"Wonder who you got," Ian said sarcastically as he was the only one without a gift.

Mickey flipped his sister and Ian off. He walked over to where they were sitting and without having to say anything, Mandy moved over some so that Mickey sat between her and Ian. Mickey turned towards Ian, who was now sitting with his legs crossed and facing Mickey.

"Is it a ring?" Mandy teased over her brother's shoulder when he reached into his pockets.

Mickey clicked his tongue. "Fuck you, is what it is." Though, he did hand Ian a small square box.

"Ok…" Ian began, taking his gift. "The box is too flat, so it's definitely not a ring."

"Just fucking open it."

The room suddenly became silent as their eyes all watched Ian and Mickey intently.

"You got him a car?" Lip asked curiously when Ian revealed a set of keys.

"Oh, god, please tell me you're not stealing cars now," Fiona begged, remembering how her brothers nearly went to jail because of 'working' with her ex.

"Because pimping is a much more respected career choice," Mandy said sarcastically.

"They're not car keys," Mickey informed, and he swore he heard Fiona breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, then what kinda keys are they?" Carl asked.

"Maybe they're keys to a house," Debbie quipped.

Mickey looked down at his palms nervously.

"Wait…" Ian started. "Are they?"

"Not a house… an apartment." Mickey muttered.

Ian was genuinely taken aback and didn't know how to react. The room went quiet again, everyone waiting for Ian's response.

"I mean, you're better now… right? And we never… get to be alone. So, if you want… maybe, we could, you know…" Mickey trailed off, avoiding Ian's gaze.

Ian beamed at his boyfriend. After a moment's thought, he bit his bottom lip anxiously and looked up at his older brother and sister as if silently asking for their permission. Fiona and especially Lip had both become so protective of Ian since he was diagnosed with his bipolar disorder. The two eldest Gallagher's exchanged looks of understanding and turned back to their younger brother.

Fiona spoke first. "He's right, you are better. And you haven't been living here for a while now anyways."

Lip hasn't always been the biggest supporter of his brother's relationship with Mickey and he seemed to struggle with his words, scratching his chin apprehensively. "Whatever you wanna do, man."

Ian grinned widely at his brother. He knew that was a big step for Lip.

Mickey was now looking up at the redhead, waiting for an answer.

Ian turned his attention back to his boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"Would I have gotten you the keys if I wasn't?"

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll move in with you. Not like you actually asked me though," Ian smirked.

Mickey was about to reply with something witty, no doubt, but was cut off by Ian colliding their lips together.

"Hey, not while I'm sitting right next to you guys!" Mandy groused.

"Ugh, all this boy kissing!" Lip said, rolling his eyes and going into the kitchen and returning with a case of beers.

"Alright, alright," Fiona said, nudging the couple apart and handing them each a beer that Lip brought over. "Congratulations," she added. Fiona held up her beer in a toast and addressed her household. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted in a chorus.

Ian turned to his partner. "Merry Christmas, Mick."

Mickey winked back. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> That wraps up the first Christmas fic. Hope you enjoyed it!  
>Bonus points to anyone who caught the small Young Avengers reference at the end. ;)<p> 


	2. Santa's Helper

**Santa's Helper**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic number 2

* * *

><p>"Mommy, mommy! Look, it's Santa!" a five year old Yevgeny called up to his mother, clutching and swinging her hand excitedly.<p>

Svetlana had taken Yevgeny Christmas shopping with her. They had been in the mall no longer than fifteen minutes when Yev spotted the large Christmas display in the middle of the ground floor where parents took their children to have their pictures taken with Santa. And of course, Yev wanted to be one of those kids. He begged and pleaded until his mother gave in to his demands. The line seemed endless and they had been waiting for nearly an hour. Svetlana was growing tiresome since she had yet to even begin shopping and ended up calling Mickey to relieve her of parental duties for a while.

When Mickey finally arrived, Yevgeny and Svetlana were closer to the front of the line.

"Where have you been? I wait half hour for you," Svetlana griped. "I must look for present for Nika."

"I was busy," Mickey answered vaguely.

"You were with orange boy?" she questioned with an accusing eyebrow.

"No!"

"That means 'yes'," she said smugly. "He is here now?"

Mickey was about to deny it, he didn't want to give Svetlana the satisfaction. Ultimately he sighed and admitted the truth. "Ian's parking the car, and," he said turning to his son, "getting chocolate chip cookies."

"Ian's here?" Yev chimed.

"Yup, he'll be here soon."

Svetlana groaned. "He does not need more sugar. You take him tonight. I do not want to deal with tantrum."

"Fine. Go look for a present for your lesbo girlfriend."

And with that, Svetlana bent down to give her son a tight hug and said her goodbyes for the day so she could finally get some shopping done.

Mickey took Yev's small hand into his own and moved up the line, they were fourth up. Mickey felt as though someone was watching him. He anxiously looked around when his eyes caught one of Santa's elves staring at him. And the elf made no attempt to hide the fact, even brazenly winking at Mickey who immediately looked away, trying to ignore him. But the elf wasn't having any of that, and confidently strolled right up to Mickey.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly.

His voice was suave, Mickey had to admit. And he wasn't bad looking either. Chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin. He was also tall and lean, but not as tall or as toned as a particular redhead Mickey knew. He would have maybe been more into the guy if it weren't for that ridiculous elf get-up he was wearing.

"Hey," Mickey answered back.

"I'm Ryan."

"Good for you."

Ryan smirked, clearly the bad attitude Mickey was giving off was doing the exact opposite of what he intended.

"Playing hard to get. I like that."

"I'm not playing, I'm just not interested."

"So you _are_ gay?" Ryan asked, smirking at Mickey.

"I'm just tryin' to take my kid to see a mall Santa, is that ok with you?"

"'Course, I like kids. What's his name?"

Mickey was about to tell this guy to fuck off before Ian, seemingly coming out of nowhere, stepped in.

"How is that any of your business?" Ian said, his eyes darkening.

"Ian!" Yev beamed.

"Hey, bud!" Ian beamed back, swooping Yev into his arms. "Who's Daddy's knew friend?"

"His name's Ryan," Yev answered. "He and Daddy were talking."

"Oh, yeah?" Ian raised an accusing eyebrow at Mickey. "Talking about what exactly?" he was asking Ryan, his voice becoming stern.

Ryan clenched his jaw and let out a frustrated sigh. "Looks like you're almost up," he said and abruptly walked away.

Ian, who was still holding Yev, turned to his partner. "What the hell, Mickey? I leave you for five minutes and you're flirting with Santa's helper over there?"

"I wasn't flirting!" Mickey protested. "I was about to tell him to go fuck himself."

Yevgeny giggled at his father's use of profanity.

"Oh, uh, Yev, don't say 'fuck'," he tried to sound authoritative.

"Great, now Lana's gonna be pissed at us for teaching him another 'bad' word."

"Like, he's not learning a bunch of Russian swears at her place anyways."

"Whatever," Ian sighed. "Stop flirting with Christmas elves."

"Ian," Mickey began, "I swear I wasn't flirting with anyone."

Ian set Yev down since his arms were getting tired, five year olds are heavy, but still held onto the toddler's hand. "Really?"

"Promise." Mickey then cupped Ian's face and gently kissed his lover's lips.

Reassured, Ian kissed Mickey back.

Suddenly, the pair were interrupted by a woman standing behind them with her daughter, clearing her throat. "You boys are up next."

"Uh, right, sorry," Mickey apologized embarrassedly.

Ian merely grinned. He would have been embarrassed too but Mickey was always embarrassed of their public displays of affection enough for the both of them, something Ian found immensely endearing about his partner.

When his fathers were busy kissing, Yevgeny had taken the opportunity to steal himself a cookie from the bag Ian held in his other hand.

"Hey, those are for later," Ian lightly reprimanded, taking the bag back. "Go, tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Yev was ushered by one of the female elves onto Santa's lap. He looked so happy and innocent, with a childhood neither Ian nor Mickey ever had the chance to live themselves. They couldn't help but smile at their son.

The picture was taken and as the trio was leaving Ian shot one last glare at Ryan.

This did not go unnoticed and Mickey didn't hold back his laughter. "Alright, Firecrotch, stop acting like a jealous girlfriend. Let's go home."

"Whatever," Ian grumbled.

But it was difficult to be angry when Mickey slipped his hand into Ian's and laced their fingers together. Yev was on Mickey's right, Ian on his left. And the three of them happily walked back to the car holding hands, and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Every other fic will have smut. I didn't plan on that, it just happened that way. So, there'll be plenty of sexy times in this series. ;)


	3. Bah, Humbug!

**Bah, Humbug!**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> aphoenixinwriting said: _I don't care but I really want Mickey to say, 'Ho ho fucking ho, gingerbread," to Ian at least once_.

Thank you for this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this.

* * *

><p>The Gallagher house was buzzing with Christmas cheer.<p>

Mickey hated it. The Milkovich family didn't _do_ Christmas.

The holiday was still two days away but when he entered the Gallagher home that evening, he found the family already preparing Christmas dinner. They were going all out this year, and everyone had their own task to complete. Carl was looking after Liam. Lip and Fiona were making various side dishes. And Ian was helping Debbie at the counter with some type of cookie batter concoction the younger redhead probably learned from Sheila. They hadn't even noticed Mickey when he came in.

"Hey," Mickey said, alerting everyone of his presence.

"Hey, Mick," Ian greeted. "We could use your help in here."

"Yeah, could you hand me the chocolate chips," Debbie requested. "Think I left them on the table."

Mickey grunted in response and walked to the table. Carl had the bag of chocolate chips, which he and Liam nearly finished. Mickey snatched the bag from Carl's grasp, poured himself a handful of chocolate chips and handed the bag to Debbie.

"Really?" Debbie asked in a vexed tone as Mickey popped the chips into his mouth all at once.

Ian chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Debs, we got more in the cupboards," Lip reassured.

"Yea," Fiona said, getting another bag and handing it to her sister. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, Fiona," the young redhead answered, sneering a bit at Mickey and Carl.

"You have such a sweet tooth," Ian said to his boyfriend.

"Whatever," Mickey muttered. "Got home, you weren't there."

Lip snorted which earned him a pointed look from Mickey.

"It's Christmas, Mick," Ian noted.

"Not yet, it isn't."

"Ok, Scrooge, what's you're problem?"

"Nothing! Just wondering where you were," Mickey replied, a slight tone of concern in his voice.

Ian smirked. "Mick, were you worried about me?"

"No… I just… no!" Mickey fumbled.

The Gallagher's did their best to suppress their giggles as Ian's smug grin grew wider.

"Alright…" Ian said, retrieving his jacket from a chair at the table. "Gonna head out, guys."

"Yeah, you don't wanna keep the misses waiting," Lip retorted.

Everyone seemed to find Lip's witticism funny except for Mickey, who simply flipped him off.

Ian made his way to the front door with Mickey trailing close behind. When he reached for the door, Ian opened and closed it so his family thought he and Mickey had left. He then abruptly grabbed Mickey by his wrist and quietly dragged him upstairs to Ian's old bedroom. Mickey knew what this usually led to so he didn't question it.

When they got to Ian's room, Ian backed Mickey up against the door and roughly attacked his lips. He pulled back suddenly and eyed Mickey up and down. "Where's your Christmas spirit, Mick?"

"Ho ho fucking ho, Gingerbread. I got your Christmas spirit right here," Mickey said, palming his semi-hard erection.

Ian giggled at Mickey's repartee. "I'll show you some fucking Christmas spirit," he countered, quickly shedding Mickey down to just his boxers and sitting him down on the bed. Ian took a few steps back and discarded his jacket but slowly removed his shirt, his taut muscles flexing as he pulled the cotton fabric over his head and tossed it on the floor. Mickey's eyes roamed the landscape of Ian's defined torso. Ian smirked and teasingly undid his jeans, walking back towards Mickey until his crotch was at eye level with his boyfriend. Mickey licked his lips in anticipation and began pulling the redhead's pants down but stopped abruptly when he saw the underwear Ian was wearing.

It was Mickey's turn to laugh. "What the hell are those?"

"What? I like them! They're festive, Christmassy," Ian reasoned. Ian was wearing a pair of bright red boxer briefs with a mistletoe design printed on the front, right on his crotch. "In fact, I got you a matching pair," he continued, opening the drawer next to his bed and showing Mickey the underwear. "But since you're being such a grouch, maybe _this_ is more fitting." Ian dug into his drawer again and held up a black and white Santa hat with the phrase 'Bah, Humbug!' scrawled on the white lining. He merrily adjusted it onto his boyfriend's head.

Mickey _really_ tried not to scowl at the redhead but it was useless.

"Oh, my god. You are the most adorable anti-Santa I have ever seen."

"You're a fuckin' dick," Mickey bit back but let the hat remain on his head. "What, you don't get a Santa hat?"

"Of course I do."

"Of course you do," Mickey replied, watching his boyfriend put on his own regular red and white Santa hat. "Startin' to think you got a hard on for ol' Saint Nick, Gallagher."

"I do no-"

Ian's protests were cut short when Mickey suddenly dragged down Ian's ridiculous boxers and engulfed his half-hard cock. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling off with a loud smack. "Bet his mouth wouldn't feel as good as mine."

"Ah, fuck, Mickey," Ian rasped as his boyfriend began relentlessly deep throating him. "No one's mouth feels as good as yours."

Mickey smirked, or he would have if he didn't have a face full of cock.

Ian started to feel his orgasm building so he withdrew quickly from Mickey's mouth. He kicked off his pants and red underwear from his ankles and settled onto his knees, removing Mickey's boxers.

"I guess I can kinda see the appeal of the hats," Mickey admitted.

"And _I'm_ the one with the Santa fetish," Ian retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Mickey simply rolled his eyes and directed the redhead towards his aching erection by the back of his neck.

Ian lapped his tongue across Mickey's slit before swirling his tongue on the head of his partner's cock. Mickey practically mewled with relief when Ian finally took him into his mouth. The older boy reached for Ian's hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers. Satisfied his fingers were wet enough, Ian took them from Mickey's mouth and inserted a finger into his boyfriend while still working his dick. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times and quickly added the second.

"Fuck…" Mickey gasped. "Any day now, Rudolph."

Ian steadily rose to his feet. "I don't have a red nose, asshole."

"Whatever. Red boxers, red hat, red hair, close enough."

Instead of replying with a comeback, Ian flashed Mickey a devilish grin and swiftly flipped him over the edge of the bed. He reached in a different drawer and took out a condom and bottle of lube. Ian rolled the condom on and slicked himself up eagerly. Mickey was bent over the bed, propped up on his elbows. He inhaled deeply at the feeling of Ian pressing into him, sighing when the redhead bottomed out. Ian's hands gripped onto Mickey's hips as he began a steady rhythm.

"Ian… fuck, just like that," Mickey choked between breaths.

"You like fucking with Santa hats on?" Ian murmured huskily.

"Just… fuck, yes!" Mickey would admit to anything, whether it was true or not, as long as Ian kept pounding into him the way he was.

Ian smirked from behind his boyfriend. He forced Mickey downward on the bed so that he was supporting himself on his front shoulders and his ass was directed higher up. The new angle allowed Ian to slam deeper, hitting Mickey's prostate with each thrust. He used one hand to hold Mickey down by the back of his neck while using his other hand to still grip onto his hip, digging his dull nails into Mickey's pale skin. Mickey swore he began to see a vision of swirling stars and galaxies as he neared his peak. He buried his face in the covers and clutched at the blankets until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm gonna come…" he managed to warn.

Ian removed his hand from Mickey's now bruised hip to stroke his neglected dick. It didn't take long for Mickey to reach his climax, and Ian immediately followed, slumping over his partner's back as they rode out their release, groaning maybe a little too loudly.

Ian placed kisses along Mickey's back as he slowly pulled out of him, tossing the condom in the nearby trashcan. They crawled into the small bed together and somehow were able to place themselves in a comfortable enough position.

"Could definitely use more of _that_ Christmas spirit, Gingerbread," Mickey muttered playfully, his eyes already closed tiredly.

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey's temple gently.

Soon enough, the couple drifted off to sleep, still wearing their Santa hats.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> The mistletoe boxers and 'Bah, Humbug!" hat actually exist and that makes me super happy.


	4. You Have To Kiss

**You Have To Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic 4. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The Gallagher home was never quiet, but it was definitely more boisterous during the holidays, especially Christmas.<p>

Mickey was getting used to it, he supposed. He was idly standing near the doorway that connected the living room to the kitchen, beer in hand, and watching Yevgeny ripping up wrapping paper, though everyone had finished opening presents an hour ago. He shook his head and took a swig of his beer. He wondered what the point of buying his son any toys was if he was just going to amuse himself with the wrapping paper. And Ian was helping him too. He sat in the middle of the living room with Yev, playing and ripping up scraps, just making a mess on the floor. Mickey felt an odd sense of warmth come over him and couldn't stop himself from smiling at the pair. Ian looked up obliviously and caught Mickey's grin. Embarrassed, Mickey was quick to replace his smile with a frown and turned to look away at anything but Ian.

Ian's face lit up like the Christmas tree in their living room. "Debs," he said, turning to his younger sister.

She was on the couch with Liam and Carl on the recliner, watching some ABC Family Christmas special. Lip and Fiona were in the kitchen with Kev, Veronica, and the twins. "Hm?" answered Debbie.

"Watch Yev for a sec."

"Sure," she obliged, joining the youngest Milkovich on the floor.

Ian sauntered towards Mickey who nervously rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip and still refused to look at his boyfriend. But Ian just walked past him, smirking and even winking at him. Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian was so arrogant these days, he thought. Ian returned with a plate of cherry pie in hand and stood in front of Mickey, the two blocking the doorway. Ian picked up a piece of the pie with his plastic fork and slowly brought it up to his mouth. As he chewed, he licked the corner of his lips sensually and then moved on to the fork until it was entirely clean of the cherry filling. Mickey's eyes were now glued to Ian and he struggled to control the tightness growing in his jeans.

"You're not subtle."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"What do you want, Gallagher?" Mickey asked, smiling in spite of himself.

"Let's go upstairs in a few minutes."

"What about Yev?"

"Debbie's watching him."

"They'll notice," Mickey pointed out, looking around at the others.

Ian placed his plate on the piano behind him and took a few steps closer to Mickey. "Hasn't stopped us before," he said huskily. "C'mon, Mick."

Mickey was about to reply when Debbie cut him off. "Hey, you guys are standing under mistletoe!"

Suddenly, everyone in the house turned to look at the couple, though the group in the kitchen wasn't completely unaware of their interactions beforehand.

Ian and Mickey both looked up. Sure enough, there was mistletoe nailed to the doorframe, hanging above their heads. When they looked back at each other, Mickey was glaring at Ian.

"I swear I didn't know!" Ian proclaimed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Yeah, whatever," Mickey responded in disbelief.

"Well?" Debbie asked eagerly.

"Well what?" Mickey snapped.

"You have to kiss!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," said Fiona.

"That's the rule, boys," Kevin added.

"Wait, let me get my camera!" Vee practically shouted with excitement.

"For fucks sake…" Mickey grumbled as Ian chuckled at his wild family and friends.

"You don't have to," Ian said softly.

Mickey bit his bottom lip in thought briefly and decided, fuck it, it's just one kiss, it can be short, doesn't have to be anything like the ones he and Ian share when they're alone.

Just then, Lip shoved through his brother and Mickey to make his way to the living room. "He's not gonna do it."

"What?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"You're not gonna do it," Lip reiterated more confidently.

Mickey raised an eyebrow in defiance. _Oh, no?_ he thought. They wanted to see a kiss? They were going to see a fucking kiss!

Mickey abruptly pulled Ian by the back of his neck and crashed their lips together. Ian was a bit surprised but was quick to react, kissing Mickey back with just as much roughness. He pulled the shorter boy in closer by his waist and twisted a hand into dark hair. Mickey, who was still clutching onto the bottle of beer, let it fall to the ground, it's remaining contents spilling on the floor. He cupped Ian's face with both hands now, darting his tongue into the redhead's mouth, tasting the linger of sweet cherry pie filling. They moaned loudly and without indignity as their kiss grew fervidly, smacking lips and wet tongues adding to the cacophony their mouths produced.

Carl and Lip were in the living room making overly exaggerated gagging noises. Kev stared wide eyed and jaw hung open as he held Gemma in one arm. Fiona was cradling Amy but brought a hand up to her gaping mouth. Debbie and Veronica were making high pitched squeals resembling squawking seagulls. And all the while young Yevgeny, Liam, and the twins looked around wondering what was causing their family to go into hysterics.

Ian and Mickey just went on kissing, ignoring everyone around them.

"Uh, ok guys… I think we get it," Kev said when he realized the couple didn't have any intentions of stopping.

And they didn't. Instead, Ian backed Mickey up against the side of the doorframe as his hands began to roam over the shorter boy's body.

"Ugh, gross!" Carl exclaimed.

"Aw, c'mon! There are children present!" Lip whined loudly. "And I sure don't wanna fucking see that either!"

"Seriously, if you two are going to fuck, take it upstairs." Fiona demanded.

Still, Ian and Mickey remained in their own little world, only finally snapping back to reality when a bright flash and the sound of a _click_ burst their amatory bubble.

Finally taking a breather from his partners lips, Mickey snapped his head to Vee. "Did you really just take a fucking picture?"

"Lasts longer."

"Christ," Mickey cursed, turning back to Ian, "we taking this upstairs or what, Firecrotch?"

"Fucking finally!" Ian gasped, taking hold of Mickey's wrist to lead him upstairs. "Let's go."

As they clambered up the stairs, Mickey turned back to Lip and flipped him off.

Lip rolled his eyes. "Great, where are the ear plugs?" he asked of no one in particular.

"You're cleaning that up," Fiona said, pointing to Mickey's spilled beer on the floor.

"The fuck I am."

"Uh, _you're_ the reason I have to pretend I didn't just see Mickey Milkovich ramming his tongue down my little brother's throat."

"He's my brother too!"

"Just do it, Lip!"


	5. Does This Make You Arwen?

**Does This Make You Arwen?**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic five with some lotr added in because who doesn't like lotr? I decided to make Mickey a huge Tolkien fan because of reasons.

* * *

><p>The Gallagher and Ball family along with the respective Milkovich's - Mickey, Mandy, and Yevgeny - were sharing their first Christmas eve dinner together in the Gallagher home in what would become a lasting tradition. They gathered round a large table set up in the living room. The table was filled with various seasonable cuisine - large roast beef, ham, mashed potatoes, fried rice, salad, corn on the cob, bread rolls, apple pie, and chocolate chip cookies. Was this Christmas or Thanksgiving? No one was complaining though. It was rare for each family to have so much to eat and they sure needed it now with so many guests present. They barely managed to fit around the table. And for once, the lack of personal space in their house didn't bother Ian Gallagher one bit since it meant he was able to sit so closely to his boyfriend.<p>

Mickey was attempting to feed his son Yevgeny, who was sitting in a high chair, mashed potatoes but each time Mickey would pick up too much on the spoon and Yev ended up with more food on his bib than in his mouth. Ian, to Mickey's right, watched his boyfriend with amusement. Mandy was to Mickey's left with Yev wedged between them. She shook her head at her brother and was about to take over feeding duties before Ian beat her to it.

"Here, switch with me," Ian said to Mickey as he rose from his seat.

Mickey huffed but complied. "I know how to feed my own kid."

Ian smirked. He sat down where Mickey had been sitting and resumed feeding Yev. None of the mashed potatoes got on Yev's bib. "You're hopeless," he said turning to Mickey, his grin only growing wider.

Mickey scowled at the redhead.

"And you two are disgusting," Mandy piped in.

"Seriously, I'm gonna get a toothache just from watchin' you guys," Fiona added.

"Aw, c'mon, I think they're cute," said Veronica.

Everyone couldn't help but giggle lightly at the scene.

"Ok, one, fuck all of you and two, somebody pass me the goddamn ham," Mickey demanded.

Ian nudged his boyfriend on the arm, holding out the plate of ham to Mickey. "Here you are, dear," said Ian, that smug look plastered on his face stretched from ear to ear now.

Mickey glared and clenched his jaw.

The room became deathly silent as everyone tried desperately to hold back their laughter. Lip was the first to break which set off a chain reaction. Kev, who was feeding the twins, nearly spewed his eggnog and several others doubled over hysterically, unable to contain themselves.

Mickey snatched the plate from Ian. When did this become his life? Mickey would never have let a room full of people laugh at him before _Ian_ came along. If a merciful god exists, he would surely smite Mickey where he sat.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight now. Everyone had left. Only Mickey remained in the Gallagher home, even Yev was picked up by Svetlana a couple hours ago. After dinner, they debated on movies to watch and finally decided on a Lord of the Rings marathon. It was mostly on the insistence of Mickey who argued that not only are they spectacular cinematic films but also would carry on well into the following day, which was important for Debbie and Carl since they wanted to stay awake until it was officially Christmas day to open presents. However, they were now dozing off on the floor with their brother Liam in a pile of pillows and fleece blankets.<p>

The table had been moved haphazardly into the kitchen so the couch could be returned to the living room. There, Ian and Mickey sat in a comfortable silence snuggled up under a blanket of their own. They were still watching _The Fellowship_ since Mickey insisted on pausing the film whenever someone left the room for any reason, assuring them they did not want to miss a single scene even though they reminded him they've watched these films numerous times. It was clear no one understood or appreciated the magnificence of these films the way Mickey did.

Ian had his head rested on Mickey's shoulder. He shifted under the blanket into a more comfortable position while Mickey checked his phone for the time. Midnight. He looked up to the screen as the scene where Arwen gives Aragorn her Evenstar necklace began.

_Arwen: Renich i lú i erui govannem? (Do you remember the time when we first met?)_

_Aragorn: Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)_

_Arwen: Gwennin in enninath… Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth pennon? (Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?)_

_Aragorn: You said you'd bind yourself to me… forsaking the immortal life of your people._

_Arwen: And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone… I choose a mortal life. *hands Aragorn her necklace*_

_Aragorn: You cannot give me this._

_Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will… like my heart._

The scene ends with Aragorn and Arwen sharing a passionate kiss. Mickey stirs a little the way he does when he's uncomfortable and pauses the film.

"Mick?" Ian asks, sensing his boyfriend's uneasiness.

"Uh… it's midnight."

"Oh, yeah. Let's open presents," Ian chimed, sitting up and digging into his pockets. "Here." He handed Mickey a small rectangular box.

Mickey opened it to find Ian's ID tags he received during his short stay at basic training. Mickey frowned in confusion. "I thought you used your brother's name to get into the army."

"Yeah… I did. Uh, I paid someone off to get me another pair, with _my_ name," Ian clarified.

"Just what the hell did you get up to in there, Gallagher?" Mickey asked.

"Lots of things. I'll tell you about it all soon enough," Ian assured. "Anyway, I wasn't manic yet when I got these," he began to explain. "Everything I owned at basic had 'Phillip Gallagher' written on it. I just wanted something that felt like it was really mine. And now, it's one of the last things I have from before… you know…" Ian trailed off.

Mickey nodded in understanding. This was something from before Ian had his first episode and it became important, symbolic to him - and he was giving it to Mickey. "Thanks," Mickey said simply.

Ian smiled. Mickey had always been a man of few words and Ian didn't seem to mind. He read Mickey very well. "Where's my present?" Ian chirped.

Mickey glanced over at the television screen. He had paused the movie in the middle of Aragorn and Arwen's kiss. "Don't laugh," he said, turning back to Ian.

"No promises," Ian teased.

Mickey tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in a way that said _you're lucky I like so damn much otherwise I wouldn't let you get away with half the shit you say or do_. He fished into the pocket of his jeans and presented Ian with an Evenstar necklace of his own. He held it out to the redhead by the chain.

Ian bit back his laugh which resulted in one of his trademark all consuming smiles. "You're such a nerd," he finally said, taking the pendant into his hand. It was exquisite, made of pure silver and rhinestones that glinted when they caught any light. He looked back at Mickey and asked, "So, does this make you Arwen?"

"Fuck you," Mickey replied without any real bite.

Ian allowed himself to chuckle lightly and fastened the necklace on. Mickey instinctively did the same with Ian's ID tags. They stared at each other for a moment in content silence. Neither could tell who was the first to move. It seemed they reached out in unison for the other as they gently pressed their lips together. Soon the kiss grew more passionate, filled with desire and desperate tongues. Ian moved his mouth to suck just below Mickey's earlobe.

"Upstairs," Mickey whispered, his breath turning into a moan.

Ian nodded in response. He hooked a finger through one of his partner's belt loops and tugged Mickey towards the room he shared with his brothers. Luckily, his siblings were left asleep downstairs.

They were kissing again, a little more roughly this time as their hands roamed as much of the other as they could. With the door shut and locked, they discarded the top half of their clothes. Mickey held onto Ian's hips and walked backwards to the bed. When he reached the edge he trailed kisses down Ian's torso as he sat down slowly on the bed to undo Ian's pants. He pulled them down to Ian's ankles as Mickey lapped the precum at the head of Ian's dick. Ian sighed in relief, loving the feel of his lover's lips around him. He gasped suddenly when Mickey began to deep throat him. Eyes closed and head thrown back, Ian twisted a hand in Mickey's dark hair as his head bobbed up and down.

"Stop," Ian warned, feeling his orgasm build up. He didn't mean it but if Mickey didn't stop now he'd finish before they'd really begun.

Mickey freed Ian's dick and smirked up at the redhead, licking his swollen red lips and wiping the precum that dripped down his chin with the back of his hand. God, Mickey looked so beautiful when he did that. Ian kicked off his jeans, gently pushed Mickey down on the bed and kneeled between Mickey's legs, staring down at the older boy. He undid Mickey's pants and grabbed onto the waist of his jeans, removing them along with his boxers in one swift motion. Ian bent down to catch Mickey's lips with his own and started grinding their erections together. Mickey whimpered into the kiss. Ian began sucking at Mickey's neck and collarbone, marking his boyfriend in scattered hickeys as much as he could.

"You ever gonna get around to suck my dick too?" Mickey whined. He was getting impatient. Ian always liked to take his time.

Ian chuckled at him and maneuvered over Mickey's aching cock. He licked his lips before taking Mickey into his mouth all at once. Mickey moaned and arched his back, trying to get as much of his dick into Ian's mouth. Ian reached up, tapping two fingers on Mickey's lips. Mickey took Ian's long fingers into his mouth, sucking on them eagerly. When they were slick enough, Ian took his fingers out of Mickey's mouth and placed them between his cheeks, massaging the older boy's hole. He gently pressed one finger in while still working Mickey's cock with his mouth. He added the second finger and began thrusting them in and out at a torturously slow pace. Mickey shuddered beneath the redhead and bucked his hips against Ian's fingers, making sure they were angled at his prostate.

"Fuck… hurry it up, Gallagher," he demanded.

"Such a bossy bottom," Ian said as his mouth finally left Mickey's dick. He retrieved a condom and lube from his nightstand.

Mickey was about to get on all fours when Ian protested. "No, don't turn over."

They didn't have sex face to face very often. It was too intimate for Mickey, but every now and then he would oblige Ian. He supposed Christmas was a good enough reason so Mickey lied back down as Ian rolled on the condom and lubed himself up. Ian hovered over Mickey as he lined himself to enter him. He pressed into his lover slowly but firmly. If there was a heaven, Ian found it. It was inside Mickey. He gasped as Mickey moaned in staggered breaths.

Mickey had his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes he saw the Evenstar he gave Ian dangling above him. He'd completely forgotten they were wearing each other's presents around their necks. Ian seemed to catch on and smiled at Mickey tenderly before crashing their lips together. He began to thrust in and out of Mickey at a steady pace. Ian broke the kiss to paint Mickey in more hickeys. Moans and incoherent words escaped from both boys.

"Ah… fuck me," Mickey pleaded.

Ian obliged, quickening his pace. Mickey wrapped his legs tightly around Ian's waist in response, causing just the right amount of friction between his dick and Ian's stomach.

"Fuck… Mickey, I'm gonna-" Ian couldn't even finish he sentence.

"Me too," Mickey confirmed.

Ian quickly shifted the angle of his thrusts, aiming for Mickey's prostate. He barely thrusted three more times before Mickey was spilling between them.

Mickey groaned through his orgasm. "Ian…" he whispered into the redhead's ear.

And that did it. That always did it. Ian was sent over the edge when he heard Mickey whisper his name in that sultry tone. He sighed deeply as relief swept over him, slumping down onto Mickey.

"Get off, you're heavy," Mickey huffed.

"Gimme a minute," Ian requested.

Mickey answered in a low grunt.

After a brief moment, Ian carefully pulled out of his boyfriend, removing the condom and tossing it in the trash. He grabbed a pair of boxers, he didn't know whose, and wiped Mickey and himself off. He flopped down to Mickey's left, though their wasn't much room on his small bed. Ian turned Mickey's face towards his and kissed him softly. When he pulled away he stared deeply into Mickey's blue eyes.

"What?" Mickey asked.

"I love you."

"I know..." said Mickey faintly.

"Oh my god! I am _not_ fucking Princess Leia!" Ian demurred.

"I would hope not," Mickey gibed, pleased his boyfriend caught the Star Wars reference.

"Oh, that's real funny," Ian said sarcastically. He rested his head on Mickey's chest. "Fucking nerd…"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I have a thing for nerd Mickey obviously.

This fic was based on true events. I gave my partner an Evenstar necklace for his birthday and he loved it, said it made him feel like Aragorn. :3 We are both big Tolkien and Star Wars fans and the whole "I know…" thing is something he's done a few times. It's frustrating but at the same time, kind of not haha. He gets bonus points though because he's also watched Shameless. :)

Come follow me on tumblr at i-like-em-sweet . tumblr . com


	6. Ridiculously Romantic

**Ridiculously Romantic**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic six, half way done!  
>Sorry this one's so short.<p>

Title is a reference to Queer as Folk because there's not enough qaf references in Shameless fics. :)

* * *

><p>Even though it was Christmas morning, Mickey had woken up unexpectedly early. When he opened his eyes, he found the bed was missing a certain redhead he grew quite fond of over the fourteen years they've been together. He frowned at the empty space beside him, stretched his limbs out, and went in search of the apartment for his partner. When he exited the room, he was immediately met with a waft of cinnamon and the sound of Christmas songs coming from the kitchen. He followed the trail until he found it's source.<p>

"It's five in the morning what the hell are you doing up?"

"It's Christmas!" Ian answered. "I'm making french toast."

"Yeah, I can see that," Mickey said sarcastically. "It's too early, come back to bed."

"_Excuse_ me, I just wanted to make my partner and son breakfast on Christmas morning."

"I thought we could celebrate a different way," Mickey replied with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.

Ian grinned widely and walked across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Mickey, placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Before Mickey could kiss him back with just as much want, Ian pulled away when Last Christmas by Wham came on the radio.

"Oh, I love this song!"

"You would."

"Shut up, you're such a grump," Ian countered as he increased the volume on the radio. He turned back to Mickey to try to get him to dance to the festive melody and even started singing. "_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. And the very next day, you gave it away_."

"Oh, my god!" Mickey exclaimed. "Are you serious right now?"

"Fuck you, I'm trying to be romantic," Ian said, taking Mickey's hand and spinning him around.

Mickey finally gave in when his chest was flush against Ian's and began swaying with him to the music. "Ridiculously romantic."

"Did you just quote Queer as Folk?"

"That show is fuckin' hot."

"_You're_ fuckin' hot."

Mickey rolled his eyes dramatically but kissed his dork of a redhead nonetheless. He cupped Ian's face with both his hands as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's waist. The kiss was just getting hot and heavy when they were interrupted by a loud yawn.

"What are you guys doing up so _early_?" A twelve year old Yevgeny asked, rubbing his tired eyelids.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Ian said sarcastically. "I made your fave, french toast."

"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!" Yev exclaimed as he eagerly prepared himself a plate and sat down at their dinning table nearby. "I totally forgive you guys for traumatizing me by acting like a pair of horny teenagers - again."

"Shut up and eat your fuckin' french toast," Mickey replied as he and Ian joined their son to share an early Christmas breakfast. Mickey turned to his partner. "Merry Christmas, Firecrotch."

Ian smiled. "Merry Christmas, Mick."

Yevgeny rolled his eyes at his Dads. Secretly though, he didn't mind at all how affectionate his fathers were and couldn't help the warm smile creeping on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Yev is totally Mickey v. 2.0


	7. Naughty And Nice

**Naughty And Nice**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic number seven.

* * *

><p>Ian was driving on the way to his son's kindergarten Christmas play with his newlywed husband Mickey sitting in the passenger seat. At least, he should have been sitting. Instead, Mickey was hunched over Ian's lap, bobbing his head up and down his husband's length. It took all of Ian's concentration to not veer off the street and end up wrapped around a fuckin' tree. He didn't know why he'd let Mickey talk him into this, something about it being a <em>naughty<em> Christmas present. Ever since they'd gotten married, the couple had even more of a difficult time keeping their hands off each other.

It was a late summer wedding. Mickey had been divorced from Svetlana for some years now and when Ian made an offhanded remark about still wanting to get married someday, Mickey simply replied with, _"Why don't we?"_

Ian blinked, nonplussed. He recalled Mickey said something about marriage being 'just a fucking piece of paper'. _"What?"_

_"Why don't we get married?"_

_"Are you being serious right now?"_

_"Thought you just said you wanted to?"_

_"Well, yeah…"_

_"So, then, let's do it. Let's get married."_

And that's how it happened. There was no official proposal from either of them, just something they'd agreed to over breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. And really, Ian didn't mind. It's not how he pictured it, but when the conversation actually came up, it took a turn he hadn't expected and he couldn't be more thrilled Mickey actually wanted to marry him just as much as he wanted to marry Mickey. So much so, that they figured, why wait any longer? Terry had been murdered in prison, which was when Mickey took the advantage to divorce Svetlana. And now, for a little over three years, he and Ian were living in their own little, quaint apartment together with Yevgeny who they shared custody with his mother.

After all that they suffered, things were kind of perfect for Ian and Mickey. Marriage was just the icing on the wedding cake.

And boy, did Mickey love being married to Ian. Here he was, his mouth firmly wrapped around his husband's cock. _Husband_, he thought. He would've smiled if he could have. If anyone had told a sixteen year old Mickey Milkovich he'd one day be married to the scrawny, redheaded Gallagher kid who busted through his bedroom door looking for a stolen gun, he would've burst into a fit of laughter and then bashed the person's face in. Now, he thinks he needs to make up for all the missed blow jobs he never gave Ian back then.

Mickey continued working Ian's cock with his mouth. He can feel the redhead start to tense up as his release starts to build.

"Shit… Mickey," Ian breathed out raggedly, running a hand through Mickey's dark hair.

Ian pulls into the school's parking lot and looks quickly for a parking space so he can finally get off. Most of the spaces are taken as the newlyweds may have gone for round one before leaving their apartment, making them a bit late. Ian finally finds a spot across from the entrance to the school's building and luckily under a large tree which provides extra shade for the husbands this evening. As soon as he turns the engine off, Ian grabs Mickey's head and roughly starts fucking up into his mouth. With just a few hard thrusts he's gone over the edge, coming hot in Mickey's mouth. Mickey swallows as much of Ian's load as he can but the brutal assault against his throat has him gagging a bit. He's careful to not let any of it drip onto Ian's pants. He slowly pulls off Ian's dick with a smack of his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Jesus…" Ian pants. "If that wasn't a holy experience, I don't know what is."

Mickey chuckles and grins with pride. His dick sucking skills have greatly improved in the last five years. "You gonna get on me or what, Firecrotch?"

Ian laughs in response. "We're already late, Mick. Mandy and Svetlana are waiting with Yev inside."

"C'mon, this thing doesn't start for another twenty minutes. What, you can't get me off before then?"

"Haven't you had enough of my dick today?"

"No," Mickey deadpans.

Ian tries to hold back all of about half a second before he's dragging Mickey to the back seat with him. They're careful about not ruffling up their suits too much as they toss them to the front of the car. Mickey lies down across the back seat as Ian situates himself between Mickey's legs. Ian forgoes prepping Mickey and spits in his hand to lube himself up. He lines his cock with Mickey's entrance and steadily presses into his partner. Ian smirks at the fact Mickey is still loose from their previous fuck at the apartment. Both men sigh contently when Ian bottoms out.

"Move already," Mickey demands. "Fuck me, Ian."

And he does. Ian whips Mickey's legs over his shoulders and quickly starts pounding into his lover. Mickey clutches at the back and edge of the seat, muttering unintelligible phrases and curses as Ian's thrusts become relentless. Ian wonders briefly when Mickey became so chatty during sex and then glances down at his watch to check the time. _Eight minutes, fuck_, he thinks. Ian lets one of Mickey's legs fall down around his waist and reaches for Mickey's dick as he erratically hits Mickey's prostate. Mickey instinctively wraps his arms around Ian's neck and pulls him down into a forceful but passionate kiss as his leg hugs Ian's waist tighter. His thoughts turn to white noise as he comes hard between their chests, breaking the kiss to groan out in ecstasy. Ian immediately follows, coming inside his husband and rolling his hips down into him.

"Fuck… that was good," Ian gasps.

"Worth being late, wasn't in?" Mickey asks smugly.

Ian smirks. "Yeah," he concedes. "We should get a move on."

Mickey nods in agreement. "Yeah, ok." He whimpers lightly at the sudden emptiness when Ian finally pulls out.

They wipe themselves off with a couple of baby wipes they carry around for Yev's sake and dress as quickly as possible to head inside the school.

When they reach the school auditorium, both Mandy and Svetlana stare at the married couple accusingly.

"You are late," Svetlana states.

"Got held up with some things," Mickey shrugs off.

"Like dick?" Mandy asks knowingly.

Mickey glares at his sister while Ian just chuckles, adjusting his tie.

Mandy shakes her head at them. "Thought you were supposed to fuck less when you get married?"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "Where's Yev?" he asks, ignoring Mandy's question.

"Backstage," Svetlana answers. "Play starts in three minutes."

"Alright, got seats?" Ian asks.

"Nika saved some."

"Ok, why don't you and Mandy take your seats and we'll meet you there after seeing Yev?"

Both women nod and leave to take their seats as Ian and Mickey make their way backstage to find their son.

"There he is," Ian says as he spots Yev.

Yevgeny probably made the cutest reindeer either Mickey or Ian have ever seen. He was wearing a brown onesie that had an ivory oval on the front, a headband with antlers, and his nose was painted black along with some black freckles on his face.

When he noticed his fathers, Yev left his position and ran excitedly to them. "Papa! Daddy Ian!"

Mickey swooped up Yev in his arms. "Hey, kid. What are you supposed to be, a moose?"

Yevgeny giggled. "No, I'm a reindeer!"

"A reindeer?" Ian asks in an exaggerated tone. "Aren't reindeers ticklish?"

"No!" Yev counters nervously but with a smile on his face.

"I think they are. What do you say, Mick?"

"Reindeers are definitely ticklish," Mickey answers before he and Ian launch into tickling their son.

Yevgeny squirms and laughs uncontrollably in Mickey's grasp as his fathers find all the spots that turn him into a guffawing mess.

"Yevgeny!" a tall woman with short brown hair calls out, as she witnessed the happy family.

Ian and Mickey recognized her as Yev's teacher. They nodded in acknowledgement and Mickey finally set Yev back down.

"Alright, brat, get outta here," Mickey says playfully as Ian bends down to give Yev a kiss on his forehead.

"C'mon, let's find our seats," Ian says, affectionately placing a hand on Mickey's shoulder.

They find the others easily and sit down just as the lights dim and curtains open. Seeing their son onstage with his fellow classmates in what is set up to look like the North Pole, Ian and Mickey can't help but split into wide grins. They turn to each other, still smiling. Ian reaches for Mickey's hand on the arm rest and Mickey instinctively laces their fingers together. He brings their hands up and briefly kisses Ian's fingers. Ian's face lights up, brighter than the stage if that's even possible. He sighs contently and both men return their attention to the play.

Ian and Mickey hold hands through out the entire play, knowing the feeling is too warm, too _nice_, to separate.


	8. I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic number eight! :)  
>- Yevgeny thinks Mickey put the moves on ol' Saint Nick.<p>

* * *

><p>It was past midnight. Ian tiptoed in the dark, down the staircase leading to the basement. There, he had hidden his family's Christmas presents at the bottom of an old hamper, along with a Santa suit. He quickly slipped the suit on, including hat and beard, and swung the bag of Christmas presents over his shoulder as he ascended back upstairs. He moved towards the large Christmas tree in the Gallagher living room, which was wedged in the corner behind the armchair. He kneeled down to carefully put the presents in place.<p>

Upstairs, Mickey and Yevgeny were staying over the week for Christmas. Mickey woke from his sleep when the heat from Ian's body began to dissipate from the empty space next to him. He quirked an eyebrow, wondering where the hell his boyfriend went off to. He checked on Yevgeny who was sound asleep in Liam's old bed. Liam was able to take Carl's bed and Carl took Lip's room since he wasn't home for the holidays yet.

Suddenly, Mickey heard someone shuffling around downstairs and went to go check it out. He picked up the baseball bat off the hallway floor in case it was a burglar or something. He made his way down the stairs as quietly as possible, careful not to alert the potential intruder to his presence. But what he saw was something he wasn't at all prepared for. Huddled on the floor, placing presents under the Christmas tree was an actual _fucking_ Santa Claus. Nonetheless, Mickey couldn't see the guy's face so he was still wary and slowly crept up behind the man in the red suit. He arched the bat over his shoulder, gripping it tightly and ready to swing.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ian jumped up, scared and surprised. "Jesus, Mick, it's just me!"

"Gallagher?" Mickey asked in abrupt realization, lowering the bat. "The fuck are you wearing?"

"A Santa suit."

"Yeah, why?" Mickey tossed the bat on the floor.

"Well, if Yev woke up, I didn't want him to find me putting gifts under the tree. Y'know, have him find out there's no real Santa."

Mickey burst into silent laughter, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. "Kid's asleep, man," he managed to say.

"Not if you don't shut up!"

"You look like a fucking idiot," Mickey snorted.

"Fuck you!" Ian whispered harshly.

"C'mon, take that shit off," Mickey said, reaching up to his boyfriend, removing the hat and beard. "There's the Firecrotch I remember."

"Fuck you," Ian repeated lightly.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, a playful expression dancing on his face. "That can be arranged." Mickey shoved Ian onto the couch and straddled the redhead's waist.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a four year old Yevgeny did wake up from his slumber. When he saw his father and what looked like Santa, but with red hair, together on the couch, he sat at one of the top steps. Yev watched them curiously. Why was his Dad kissing Santa? Wasn't Ian his Daddy's boyfriend? He pouted for a moment, confusion running through his young mind. When he felt his eyelids drift shut, he decided it was best to go back to bed. He stood up quietly and walked back to his room for the night. Yev yawned tiredly and let sleep take him.

* * *

><p>When Ian and Mickey woke up the next morning, they found Yevgeny already in the kitchen with the rest of the Gallagher's, including Lip, who arrived shortly before Ian and Mickey came downstairs.<p>

"Daddy! Ian!" Yev called to them from the highchair Fiona placed him in.

"Hey, kid," Mickey yawned, affectionately running a hand through his son's hair and ruffling it a bit.

"Morning, Yev," Ian said as he placed a kiss on the toddlers cheek.

"You two are so disgustingly sweet sometimes," Fiona commented, bringing a plate of pancakes to the table.

"Are not!" Mickey protested as Ian chuckled.

Lip rolled his eyes which earned him the bird, courtesy of Mickey.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, talking about anything and everything. Except, Ian noticed how the whole time during their conversation, Yevgeny kept staring at him in silence.

"Yev, what are you staring at?" Mickey asked.

Yevgeny didn't reply and simply kept gazing at Ian.

"There something you wanna ask me, bud?" Ian inquired.

"Are you still my Daddy's boyfriend?" Yev asked abruptly.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night."

Mickey nearly gagged from swallowing his coffee down the wrong way. Giggles sounded around the table, Lip even snorted.

"Oh, my god, tell me you guys didn't just earn this kid years of therapy," Lip remarked.

Mickey's face flushed red, matching Ian's hair. "Yev… is that _all_ you saw?" he asked.

Yevgeny nodded.

"Promise?" Ian questioned.

"Uh-huh. I was on the stairs and saw Daddy kissing Santa, but he had red hair, but then I got tired so I went back to bed," the toddler rambled.

"Oh, thank fuck," Mickey gasped in relief.

"You guys probably shouldn't do that out in the open again," Debbie advised. "Might not be so lucky next time."

"And it's not like he's the _only_ one who could've walked in on you," Carl added.

"Not helping, guys," Ian sighed.

Yevgeny completely misinterpreted what everyone was talking about and arrived at a different conclusion. "Ian, are you Santa?!"

The Gallagher's did their best to hold in their laughter, covering their mouths or looking away to make sure they wouldn't burst at any moment.

"Yes," Ian confirmed. "Yes, I am."

"But you can't tell anyone Yev," Mickey warned. "It's a secret."

"I won't, I promise!"

"Good," Ian said. "Finish your breakfast."

Yev happily began eating the rest of his pancakes.

Mickey let out a heavy sigh and got up to pour himself a shot of whiskey in the kitchen.

Lip finished his plate and went to put it in the sink. "Bit early for that, isn't it, Ms. Claus?"

Mickey simply flipped him off for the second time that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I don't even know what this turned into. xD


	9. Frosting's The Best Part

**Frosting's The Best Part**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Christmas fic number nine! :)  
>- Ian decides there's a better use for frosting than decorating a gingerbread house.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think we're going to need more frosting," Debbie surmised.<p>

The young redhead and her older redhead brother were in the kitchen mixing various ingredients together to start decorating a gingerbread house. Fiona had taken Liam with her to the grocery store. Carl was off somewhere, hopefully staying out of trouble. And Lip wasn't on Christmas break yet.

"You think?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, the frosting's the best part."

"I'll call Fi," Ian said. He dialed his older sister on his cell.

The two redheads furrowed their brows when they heard a ringing coming from the living room. Debbie went to investigate. She found Fiona's phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Great, Fiona left her phone," Debbie whined. "I'll just go after her."

"I can come with," Ian offered.

"She only left like five minutes ago, I can catch up to her."

"Alright, I'll start on the gingerbread house."

"Kay," Debbie answered as she grabbed her coat and headed after their older sister.

"Hey, Ian here?"

Debbie looked up to her brother's boyfriend as she exited the gate.

"Hey, Mick," she greeted. Debbie was the only other Gallagher allowed to use that nickname. "Yeah, he's inside."

"Where you headed?" Mickey asked curiously. Debbie was the only other Gallagher Mickey showed genuine concern for. Maybe it was because she and Ian both had red hair. Maybe it was also that they were pretty similar, she and Ian were both close with Mandy. Perhaps it was a combination of things, he wasn't sure.

"Gotta catch Fiona at the store," she answered over her shoulder.

Mickey shrugged and flicked his cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his foot. "Alright, see ya."

"Later," she called out.

Mickey headed inside and found his boyfriend.

"Hey, Mick," Ian said from the kitchen table.

Mickey smiled amusedly at the fact Ian greeted him the same way Debbie just had.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked, noticing his boyfriend's jovial expression.

"Nothin'," Mickey denied. "The fuck are you doing?"

Ian didn't press the matter and instead answered Mickey's question. "Making a gingerbread house, what's it look like?"

Mickey simply rolled his eyes.

"Debbie went to tell Fiona to get more frosting."

Mickey grunted in response and sat down next to Ian, dabbing a finger in some of the frosting on the gingerbread house.

"Hey!" Ian protested as Mickey licked the frosting off his finger. But his annoyance was quickly replaced with intrigue when an idea struck him. He grinned at Mickey smugly.

"What?"

Ian didn't answer. Instead, he dabbed a finger in the frosting and then swiped it on Mickey's nose.

"The fuck, Gallagher!" Mickey groaned, wiping his nose and then doing the same to Ian.

This time the redhead rubbed frosting onto Mickey's cheek as he cleaned his own nose off with a napkin.

"Seriously?!" Mickey was about to retaliate for a second time when Ian caught his wrist.

Ian's eyes darkened a bit with desire as he slowly brought Mickey's fingers to his mouth and began sucking on them sensually.

Mickey blinked a few times in confusion at first. As he caught on, Mickey gulped, already feeling his erection growing in his jeans.

When Ian finally finished with Mickey's fingers, he moved on to his boyfriend's cheek since it was still covered in red icing. He licked and sucked on Mickey's cheek ardently. Mickey moaned as his want for the redhead continued to grow. Ian pulled away and looked Mickey dead in his eyes, only a few centimeters separating them.

"You know, Mick, frosting's the best part," he whispered huskily.

Mickey couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Ian smirked as he discarded his own clothing. They kissed fiercely, moving towards the counter until Ian's back was pressed against it. Mickey detached himself from Ian to grab the bag of frosting. He painted a long trial with the frosting from Ian's neck, down his torso, and ending just above his trimmed pubes. Throwing the bag of frosting back on the table, Mickey got to work instantly, licking the icing off Ian's throat and sucking a hickey on the redhead. Ian moaned enthusiastically and reached up to Mickey's shoulders to push him further down. Mickey did his best to lick at all the frosting down Ian's chest but some of it lingered since Mickey was too eager to get to his boyfriend's dick.

As Mickey got down on his knees and took Ian into his mouth, Ian fisted both his hands through Mickey's dark hair.

"Jesus, Mick…" Ian gasped, throwing his head back. It wasn't long before the redhead yearned for more. He tugged his boyfriend up to his feet by his hair.

Mickey went in for a kiss but Ian dodged it.

"Wait," Ian said, chuckling when Mickey pouted even though he tried not to.

"What are you doing?" Mickey questioned.

Ian took the gingerbread house from the table and found room for it in the refrigerator. "We're already wasting all the frosting. Debbie will kill us if we ruin her gingerbread house too."

Mickey let out an amused laugh. "Whatever, get back over here."

Ian did as Mickey instructed and grabbed another bag of frosting from the table. He planted various spots of green frosting on Mickey's chest. Ian did a much better job at licking most of the icing off his partner. He kneeled in front of Mickey, avidly lapping at the precum dripping down his cock before pulling him into his mouth. Mickey gripped onto the edge of the table his ass was pressed up against and practically whined as Ian worked on his dick. He would've protested when Ian abruptly stood up but the redhead turned him around and bent him over the table before Mickey could get a word out.

Ian dabbed more frosting all over Mickey's back, sucking at each spot. Mickey never knew how sensitive his back was before and he had to bite his lips to keep too many moans from escaping. He gasped suddenly when Ian began sucking and biting lower and lower on his spine.

"Ah, fuck… Ian, please, please… just," Mickey begged, unable to get the words out.

The redhead smiled from behind his boyfriend as he cupped Mickey's ass and spread his cheeks apart. Ian flicked his tongue over Mickey's hole and Mickey shuddered from the sensations Ian was drawing out of him. Ian combined a finger to his ministrations, slowly working Mickey open. He soon added a second finger and began thrusting his digits in and out of his partner.

"Just get in me already, Gallagher," Mickey demanded between breaths.

Ian withdrew his fingers from Mickey and retrieved a condom from his discarded jeans. Rolling the condom on, he draped himself over Mickey's back, spitting into his hand to lubricate himself and lined up his cock with Mickey's entrance. "Your ass always tastes so sweet." he whispered into Mickey's ear.

"Pretty sure that's the colored, processed sugar talking," Mickey chuckled.

Instead of responding, Ian steadily pressed into his boyfriend, which quickly shut Mickey up. Ian remained flush against Mickey's back and nipped at his earlobe when he bottomed out.

"Move," Mickey gasped.

Ian was more than happy to oblige. He drew slowly out of Mickey until just the tip of his cock was inside him and then immediately began pounding into his lover, fucking him over the kitchen table. Mickey's eyelids fluttered, unable to decide if they wanted to stay open or shut. His hands found the opposite edge of the table and clutched at it tightly, holding on as if his life depended on it. He moaned without indignity until his voice filled the entire kitchen.

Ian loved hearing those sounds from Mickey, and he loved that he was the one causing them even more. He stood up properly behind Mickey and gripped his lover's hips, thrusting that much deeper and harder, desperately trying to elicit the sultry music of Mickey's pleas. Ian was hitting Mickey's prostate with each thrust and Mickey didn't know how much more he could take, deciding he needed a hand on his dick. His hand was smacked away by the redhead, making Mickey whimper. Ian twisted Mickey's hands behind his back and firmly held them in place with one hand as his other finally pumped Mickey's aching erection.

"Oh, fuck, Ian," Mickey panted. "I'm gonna come."

With just a few more thrusts, Mickey came hot in Ian's hand. Ian immediately followed, groaning through his release and collapsing onto Mickey's back again. When their breathing began to settle, Ian carefully pulled out of Mickey, retrieving his boxers and slipping them on as he walked to the kitchen sink to rinse off his hand of Mickey's spunk. Mickey found his own boxers and just finished putting them on when the front door swung open.

"We're back!" Fiona called out.

"Shit!" Ian and Mickey muttered in unison as they hurried up the back stairs, not bothering to pick up the rest of their clothes.

"Ian?" Fiona said as she saw blurred figures running up the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She unbuckled Liam from his stroller and set him on the couch as she and Debbie carried the groceries inside. Fiona turned to her sister. "Isn't Ian still here?"

"Should be. Mickey came looking for him," Debbie answered, walking into the kitchen and furrowing her brow as she saw the scattered clothing and traces of frosting on the table.

Fiona followed Debbie into the kitchen with a similar look of confusion. "What the - Are you _fucking_ kidding me?! This is where we eat!" she yelled up the stairs at her brother and his boyfriend who were already in the shower together, but also hiding from Fiona's wrath.

Debbie opened the fridge and happily smiled. "At least, the gingerbread house is ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I just realized I haven't written any other Ian x Mickey fics with rimming. That seriously needs to change.


	10. You're Gonna Make Me Fall

**You're Gonna Make Me Fall**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Fic number ten! :)  
>- Ice skating adventures at night.<br>Can't believe it's almost over!

* * *

><p>"Mick… Mickey wake up," Ian murmured into his partner's ear, shaking him from his sleep.<p>

Mickey grumbled incoherently.

"Mickey…" Ian crooned, running his hand over the bulge in Mickey's boxers.

"Shit," Mickey cursed as he grabbed Ian's hand. He turned from his side and onto his back. "It's like one am, Gallagher. I know you're not waking me up for a fuck."

"Do you?" Ian asked slyly.

Mickey simply raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're right, I'm not."

"The fuck do you want then?"

"Get dressed, we're going out."

"Fuck, where?"

"That's a surprise," Ian replied with a grin.

Mickey rolled his eyes dramatically, sighing as he got out of bed. Ian followed, putting on his clothes as Mickey did the same. Pulling on their coats, they exited their room in the Milkovich house.

"Gonna check on Yev," Mickey commented.

Ian nodded as he went to wait outside in the cold December night.

Mickey joined his boyfriend who immediately started walking, Mickey falling into stride next to him.

"He ok?"

"Yeah, fell asleep in Mandy's room."

"Can't believe he's already three," Ian remarked fondly.

"Yeah…" Mickey replied with a similar tone. "You gonna tell me where the hell we're going, and why?"

"Jesus, you're impatient in bed and you're impatient out of bed. I said it's a surprise."

Mickey rolled his eyes again, taking out a cigarette and lighting it between his lips. He instinctively held the cigarette out for Ian and the redhead proceeded to take a drag. They passed it back and forth, walking in silence until they reached their destination.

"Really?" Mickey asked.

"Merry Christmas," Ian replied, a smile dancing on his lips.

The couple had arrived at the ice skating rink.

"We didn't even bring any skates," Mickey noted.

"There's a storage room," Ian said, his grin growing wider and mischievous.

They headed to the storage room, which Mickey had to pick the lock from to get in. Ian looked around for skates their sizes and returned with a pair for both of them. He handed Mickey his pair and sat down at the bench near the entrance to the rink. Mickey followed Ian and sat down next to him as the redhead began to lace up his skates.

"Uh, I don't know how to skate," Mickey admitted.

Ian broke out into a grin again. "That's why we're here. I'm gonna teach you."

"You're such a dork."

"C'mon," Ian encouraged, getting up an gracefully stepping onto the rink. "Before you do though, go on back to the store room and turn on the light switch on the outside."

Mickey surmised this had to do with whatever Christmas plans the redhead had so he did as he was told. When he flicked the switch on, the entire rink lit up with the sparkling Christmas lights it was decorated in. Ian stood in the middle of the rink smiling, not playfully though. He was wearing that genuinely happy smile that always made Mickey's stomach do somersaults. Mickey clenched his jaw slightly at how easily Ian was able to twist him up inside with that look on his face and this sappy gesture. Despite himself, Mickey's face broke into a smile similar to Ian's. He shook his head at the scene but proceeded to put on his skates. He held onto the surrounding wall of the rink carefully, trying to keep his balance. Ian skated over to his wary boyfriend, placing his hands on Mickey's hips.

"You're gonna have to let go," Ian said, tugging at Mickey's waist a bit.

"This is dumb," Mickey protested.

"Shut up. Hold onto my arms."

Mickey huffed but slowly lined up his forearms with Ian's, clutching at the redhead's elbows. Ian pulled them away steadily and Mickey tensed up immediately, losing his footing a bit and muttering curses. Ian giggled lightly at his boyfriend.

"Shut the fuck up, Firecrotch."

"Hey, it's alright. I got you."

Mickey had his eyes gazing down at his feet, which seemed to make him more nervous, causing him to lose even more control.

"Mickey," Ian said emphatically, forcing his partner to look up into Ian's green eyes. "I got you."

Ian's assertive voice and stare had Mickey's stomach doing acrobatics again. Mickey unconsciously nodded and stilled for a moment. He didn't break his eye contact with Ian, maybe he couldn't. He just kept staring. Pressed this close together, Mickey could see every freckle on Ian's face, examining each one carefully as Ian studied him just as deliberately. He found himself breathing a little bit heavier as a warmth filled his chest until his skin tingled with how hot he felt. Ian was humming some melody, probably a Christmas song, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Mickey couldn't fight the urge to kiss him anymore, so he leaned up, gently closing the distance between their lips.

Ian pulled away abruptly, definitely smiling now. "See? You're a natural."

"What?" Mickey asked in confusion. He looked around himself and noticed they were moving. Apparently, the couple had been skating around the rink for several minutes now. "Oh, shit."

"Hey, it's ok, don't panic."

"Just as long as you don't let go, I'll be good."

Ian smirked, wickedly raising an eyebrow.

"No, Gallagher, c'mon. You're gonna make me fall."

"I've already made you fall, Mickey Milkovich."

"Shut up," Mickey muttered weakly.

Ian's grin grew wider. He nudged the side of his boyfriend's face, placing soft kisses on his cheek. Mickey turned his head, searching for the redhead's mouth with his own. They locked lips once more as they continued skating in vague patterns on the ice, their motions becoming one. They'd unknowingly stopped moving at some point, settling right in the middle of the rink, a light snowfall descending around the lovers. Finally pulling away from each other, they rested their foreheads together for some moments.

"We should get back," Ian spoke at length.

Mickey hummed in agreement. "Yeah, ok."

They made their way off the rink and returned the skates, lastly turning off the lights.

As the couple started on their way home, they stayed close together, walking hand in hand.


	11. Things I Never Said

**Things I Never Said**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Fic number eleven! Only one more to go.  
>- During a snowstorm, Ian and Mickey recall the obstacles of their tumultuous relationship. tw mentions of physicalsexual abuse.

Title and story inspired by the song Frostbite Year by Wrongchilde. It's lovely and tragic. And it's on Spotify and iTunes so you can listen to it there. :)

_Rather pull all my teeth, rather have some weird disease_  
><em>Rather lose both my arms to get you sleeping next to me<em>  
><em>How can I get out of the bed<em>  
><em>When all I see and hear is all the things that I never said to you<em>  
><em>How can I get out of the bed<em>  
><em>When all I see and hear is all the things that I never gave to you<em>

* * *

><p>Mickey woke up with a pounding headache, alone. He had a headache because he'd tried to drown his loneliness with a bottle of Jack Daniel's. He was alone because Ian left. Not permanently, or anything, he hoped. But the redhead somehow got the dumbass idea that he should move back in with his siblings for a while. The decision had resulted in a heated argument and many unanswered questions.<p>

It's been months since Ian returned from his hospitalization, and just as long since he had either a manic or depressive episode. He was on his meds, going on runs with Fiona, helping with Yevgeny, doing everything he should be to stay healthy. He and Mickey even got past Ian's brief case of infidelity. Mickey thought things were more or less returning to normal, that he was finally seeing the old Ian resurface. It seems he was wrong.

Mickey ran a hand through his dark hair as he sat up in his bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a pile of Ian's clothes on the floor. He got out of bed and picked up one of the shirts, a green tank top. It was the same one Ian wore when Mickey found Ian at The Fairy Tale, strung out and unconscious on the snowy pavement. Mickey brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes as Ian's aroma filled his nostrils. Shit, it had barely even been one day and Mickey already missed that stupid ginger.

He was so fucked up on Ian Gallagher.

Looking around the room, Mickey grabbed a trash bag and angrily chucked Ian's clothes into it. He got dressed and headed to the kitchen, carrying the bag with him. He spotted Mandy at the table eating breakfast, drinking her coffee.

"'Morning," his sister greeted.

"Any more?" Mickey asked, gesturing to her plate. He really need to eat something to get rid of his killer hangover.

"Yeah," she answered, nodding to the stove.

Mickey poured himself a cup of black coffee, fixed himself a plate of eggs and sausage, took some aspirin, and joined his sister at the table. They ate together in silence until they both finished their breakfast. Mickey could feel his headache decrease and he hoped Mandy had enough sense to keep her mouth shut about Ian. Of course, that didn't happen. Mandy eyed the bag of clothing at Mickey's feet suspiciously. She sighed and finished her coffee before speaking.

"He's gonna come back, Mick."

"Whatever," he replied as he placed his plate and cup in the sink. He picked up Ian's clothes and headed towards the front door.

"It's snowing. Maybe drop off the rest of his stuff some other time," Mandy advised.

Mickey didn't answer and walked out.

"Or not."

* * *

><p>Ian woke up with a pounding headache, alone. He had a headache because despite being on medication something awful was still gnawing at him. He was alone because his siblings were out, busy living their own lives. And Mickey… well Mickey was back home. <em>Home<em>. Home isn't a place, it's a state of mind. Isn't that what people say? Ian wondered when his home became a person and not an actual house. He sat up in his bed and huffed out a deep sigh. There was a sudden knock at the door and he silently prayed it wasn't Mickey.

Of course it was Mickey. Ian remained silent after he opened the door.

"You gonna let me in or what?" Mickey asked when the redhead just stood in the doorway looking like a deer in headlights.

Ian probably would have turned him away but the snow was really coming down and he thought maybe his boyfriend had been emotionally kicked enough as he was. Were they still boyfriends, Ian wondered. He sighed again.

"Yeah, ok," Ian replied, stepping aside.

"Brought more of your shit," Mickey said, tossing the bag on the couch.

"You didn't have to. This is temporary, remember?"

"Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Mickey, wait."

Ian grabbed for Mickey's wrist as he was walking towards the door but dropped it as the lights went out. Luckily, the day had just started so there was light out but the flurry of snow definitely made the house darker than usual.

"Shit," Ian cursed.

Mickey tried the door but it was jammed. "Fuck."

"Wouldn't try going out in that even if you could get the door open," Ian commented, nodding at the heavy snowfall they saw through the window. "Hope everyone's ok."

Ian and Mickey both immediately got on their phones, making sure their families were safe, wherever they were.

"Fiona, Carl, and Liam are with Vee and the twins. Debbie's at Sheila's. Lip's at his dorm. Frank's probably at The Alibi, or dead. Can't say I give a shit either way."

"I didn't ask," Mickey replied.

"What about you? Everyone ok?"

Mickey sighed before responding. "Mandy and Iggy are at the house with Yev. Svetlana and Kev are with the girls at the rub 'n' tug."

"Good, so everyone's safe."

"I guess."

"Mickey…"

"Don't start, Gallagher," Mickey cut off.

"I just feel like I haven't had the chance to explain."

"Oh no, I get it," Mickey began, anger quickly rising in his voice. "After all the shit we had to crawl through, you're just gonna fucking bail!"

"What? No! That's not it!" Ian yelled back.

"Then what?"

"Mick… this thing with me. My disorder, that's forever."

"Yea, so?"

Ian eyed Mickey carefully, not saying a word.

"What, you think I can't fucking deal?!" Mickey yelled, offended at the very notion Ian thought he couldn't handle Ian's bipolar disorder.

"No! That's just it! I don't want you to _have_ to deal!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I… I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to take care of me," Ian started. "You didn't sign up for any of this."

"Neither did you, asshole!"

"You don't understand," Ian said, looking down at his feet.

"No, I do now," Mickey replied. "You think you're doing me a fucking favor by leaving. Well, fuck you, Ian. Fuck you!"

Ian looked up at Mickey, his face set with determination and tears daring to fall from his deep blue eyes. Ian thinks how he's never seen Mickey so strong yet vulnerable at the same time.

"I got shot fuckin' twice for you! And let's not forget one of those times was in the ass! And after…" Mickey's voice broke for a moment, "after what my dad did to you, to _me_. You still came back, even after I beat the shit outta you, even after I had to get married to Svetlana. You still came back. You always came back. After I found you lying on the side of the road. After each time I got out of juvie. Fuck, I remember staying out of as many fights as I could just to get out early so I could come see your stupid ginger ass."

Ian was at a loss for words. Mickey never spoke of their past. Hell, Mickey never spoke about anything. But now, here he was, retelling their fucked up history, making Ian relive everything with him. Not that any of it was particularly easy to forget. Ian remembered everything. He remembered when Mickey threatened to kill Frank when he walked in on him and Mickey at the store. The first time Mickey was shot, because Kash caught them too. The second time he was shot, moments after sharing their first kiss, days later being forced to watch Mickey's rape when Terry found them fucking on the couch.

And when Mickey found him at the club he was working, Ian didn't want to believe it was really him, because he was so fucked up on Mickey Milkovich.

"I came out to the entire goddamn town," Mickey began again. "In front of everyone, in front of Terry, where he proceeded to beat the shit out of us, again, along with his buddies, until we were _literally_ covered in blood from head to toe." Mickey gulped, somehow managing to keep his tears at bay. "You think I'd do all that shit if I didn't…"

Ian's eyes widen when Mickey paused.

"If I didn't love you. Because I do. I love you so fucking much, Ian. So, fuck you for thinking I didn't sign up for this. I already did."

Ian couldn't close the distance between their lips fast enough. He never knew when he or Mickey would finally declare their love and he never would have believed Mickey would be the first to do it. Ian tugged Mickey by his shirt, crashing their lips together fiercely. Mickey didn't fight back. Instead, he roughly grabbed Ian by the back of his neck, desperately trying to pull him closer.

They discarded their clothing just as quickly, making their way to the couch, but Mickey pushed Ian onto the armchair, straddling the redhead's waist. Ian sucked eagerly on Mickey's neck, leaving a dark hickey. His hands found Mickey's hips and began rocking them back and forth, rubbing their erections together. Mickey couldn't take much more teasing and lifted his hips up, reaching down with a hand to guide Ian's dick inside him. He gasped, mouth slightly hung open as he and Ian both winced at the dry entry, foreheads pressed together and eyes shut tightly.

"Oh, fuck, Mickey… you're so tight."

"Happens when we don't prep," Mickey rasped.

"Well, we have to stop doing that immediately."

Mickey chuckled and Ian swore he could feel that laugh travel through Mickey, his oversensitive cock picking up on the slightest vibrations. He placed a gentle but firm kiss on his lover's lips. Pulling away, he gazed into Mickey's blue orbs.

"Move," Ian instructed, "now."

Mickey did as he was told and began riding Ian at a steady pace. The feeling was strange at first since they hadn't used any lube, but it wasn't long before he could feel the slick of Ian's precum dripping inside him. That just made Mickey ride Ian faster, harder. Ian's hands tightly held onto Mickey's hips as he started fucking up into Mickey, meeting each of his thrusts. His mouth latched onto Mickey's neck again, marking him up even more. Ian was close and he could tell Mickey was too if the moans were any indication. He stood up abruptly, holding Mickey by his thighs.

"Fuck," Mickey gasped as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and his arms around his neck so that he didn't fall.

Ian maneuvered them onto the floor between the couch and coffee table, all the while staying completely inside his partner. He hovered over Mickey briefly, staring into those magnificent blue eyes before pounding into him, hitting Mickey's prostate. Mickey clutched at Ian's shoulders as his orgasm neared closer and closer.

"Please, Ian…" Mickey quietly pleaded.

Ian nodded, understanding exactly what Mickey wanted. He reached for Mickey's neglected cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes for Mickey to come hard in Ian's hand, groaning loudly in the process. Ian covered Mickey's mouth with his as his own release followed.

"I love you too, Mickey," he gasped. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Mickey pulled Ian into a deep, passionate kiss as they came down from their high. Ian lazily pulled out of his boyfriend, making Mickey whimper into the kiss. He slumped down next to Mickey, both enjoying a few moments of content silence.

"You're not leaving," Mickey said at length. "Not even for a while. I want you with me, Ian. I want you to come home."

Ian couldn't help but grin to himself. "It's only been like, a day, Mick."

"I'm serious."

"I know," Ian conceded. "Guess you brought my clothes for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," Mickey replied with a sly grin and an arched eyebrow.

Ian smiled back. "Hey," Ian began, furrowing his brow. "I thought they let you out of juvie early for overcrowding?"

"What?"

"That's what you said back then. But just now you said it was because you stayed out of trouble so you could come see me."

Mickey's face flushed a bright shade of pink. "Did I?"

Ian grinned wider. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how you've been in love with me the whole time we were fucking."

Mickey rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"Alright, better start packing."

Mickey nodded and sat up, hissing at the sting he felt.

"Everything ok?" Ian asked, sitting up next to Mickey.

Mickey reached behind himself and rubbed a hand delicately on his rear. He winced at the pain. "Fuck, I think I got rug burn on my ass."

Ian looked down where Mickey's hand was rubbing and couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw a red glow. "Shit, you do."

"You fuckin' suck," Mickey remarked. He smiled suddenly when he saw red bruises on Ian's knees though and proceeded to flick a finger on one.

Ian yelped in surprise. "Shit!"

Mickey quickly stood up, grabbed for his boxers and ran upstairs before his boyfriend had the chance to retaliate. Ian immediately chased after him. They went straight for round two in Ian's old bedroom before they got any packing done.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> I broke my own rule about writing only Christmas fics for this series. Oh, well. Takes place during winter, close enough. Hope you liked it. :)


	12. To Have And To Hold

**To Have And To Hold**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> - Ian wonders what's got Mickey acting so weird lately.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas once again in the Gallagher home. And once again, it was a full house. Mandy, Mickey, Yevgeny, Svetlana, Kev, Vee, and their twins were all packed in with the Gallaghers. There were so many presents this year, the group had only been able to open half of them that morning. It was early evening now and they were just finishing up the last of the presents.<p>

Mickey was standing near the front door with his sister and former wife. The women had been talking about - uh, something. Mickey wasn't really paying attention. Or rather, he wasn't able to. His gaze was fixed on his redheaded lover across the room.

Ian was at the opposite end of the room from Mickey, chatting away with Kev and Vee. He noticed Mickey staring and looked his way. Mickey turned his head back to Mandy and Svetlana and tried to make himself seem like he was part of their conversation. Ian wasn't sure what had Mickey acting so strangely today. Actually, Mickey had been acting strange for a few weeks now. He seemed nervous, skittish even, like he was hiding something. Ian hadn't seen Mickey act so uncomfortable since the first couple years they'd started their little tryst, which inevitably developed into a bond neither Ian nor Mickey ever saw coming. Ian smiled fondly, remembering the South Side thug he had intended to beat with a tire iron, only to end up fucking his brains out instead. It was a far better alternative.

"Ian?"

Ian snapped out of his reverie, unaware he was the one staring now. He turned to look at Vee. "Huh?"

"He's not even listening. He's too busy eye-fucking his boyfriend," Kev remarked.

"Sorry," Ian sighed heavily.

"Hey, everything alright?" Vee asked.

"Yeah."

Kev and Vee both exchanged unconvinced looks before looking back at the redhead.

"Mickey's been acting weird lately."

"Weird how?" Kev pressed.

"I don't know. Like, not exactly distant, but closed off I guess. I get the feeling he's hiding something."

"You don't actually think-"

"It's the only thing I can come up with," Ian cut Kev off.

"What is it with you Gallaghers thinking that just because a guy gets quiet, he's cheating on you?"

"Because that's exactly what happens," Vee offered.

"Wow, thanks, Vee," Ian said sarcastically.

Vee sighed apologetically. "No, I didn't mean - just, you know the kinds of guys Fiona used to go around with. Jimmy/Jack/Steve, anybody?" Ian and Kev chuckled before she continued. "But not Mickey. He wouldn't do that to you, not after everything you two have been through."

"Maybe."

"Definitely," Kev reassured.

Across the room, Mickey returned his attention to his boyfriend when Ian resumed talking to Kev and Vee. He bit his bottom lip anxiously. Suddenly, Mickey was brought out of his daze from a sharp pain he felt on his upper arm.

"The fuck, Mandy?" he groaned, clutching his arm where she pinched him.

"Stop stalling and get on with it, douchebag," she replied bluntly.

"I'm getting to it, fuckface."

"No, she is right. You are stalling," Svetlana interjected. "You are one hundred-thirty pounds of Ukrainian pussy."

"Can you _not_ start that shit again."

"He will say yes," Svetlana reassured.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Mandy inquired. "You think Ian would actually say no?"

"He's been acting weird lately."

"He's probably acting weird because _you're_ acting weird," Mandy reasoned. "What, you think after all this time he wouldn't notice you're about to pop the question?"

"You think he knows?" Mickey asked in a beaten voice.

"He at least knows you are hiding something," Svetlana pointed out.

"Aw, shit…"

"What's wrong Dad?" a seven year old Yevgeny asked as he came down the stairs.

Mickey opened and closed his mouth but no words came out, unsure how to answer his son. "Yev, go tell Ian need to speak to him upstairs."

The young Milkovich scrunched up his face in confusion but did as he was told.

"Oh, my god! It's actually happening!" Mandy tried to keep her squealing as quiet as possible. The only ones who knew about this were her and Svetlana.

"Why not do it here?" Svetlana asked.

"I'm not gonna fucking do this in a room full of people."

Svetlana rolled her eyes dramatically as Ian strolled up to Mickey.

Ian eyed the trio over suspiciously. "Uh, Yev said you wanted to talk."

Mickey simply nodded and headed upstairs, Ian close behind. He lead them to Ian's old bedroom and shut the door, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly with his forehead pressed against the door.

"Mick, are you ok?" Ian asked, concern growing in his voice.

Mickey turned around to face the redhead. He sighed again, going over how he'd planned to do this. Mickey bit on his bottom lip again before he began. "Ian…"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up for a second so I can get this out."

Ian nodded, still worried, and now confused at his boyfriend's flustered demeanor.

"Look… you and I, we've been together for a while now-"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Ian cut off.

"What?" Mickey gasped in disbelief.

"Just get it over with if you are!"

"Jesus Christ, this is why I told you to shut up," Mickey huffed before erupting in laughter, leaving Ian even more confused. "We're not breaking up. I'm trying to propose to you, asshole."

"What?" Ian nearly yelped, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline.

Mickey took out a small square box from the pocket of his dark jeans and dropped to one knee. He opened the box to reveal a glistening silver engagement ring.

"Holy shit…" Ian breathed.

Mickey chuckled and proceeded. "Ian Clayton Gallagher… will you marry me?"

"Holy shit," Ian repeated loudly.

"Yes or no, man?" Mickey asked, laughing nervously.

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Mickey practically jumped up from where he kneeled to capture Ian's lips with his own. They wouldn't have separated but Mickey still held the box and ring in his hand. The couple parted so Mickey could slip the band onto Ian's finger.

Ian was sure his face was going to get stuck from smiling so hard but he didn't care. "Do you have yours?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mickey answered as he took out another box from the opposite pocket.

Ian took the box into his own hands as Mickey presented it to him. He opened it to find a matching ring. He took Mickey's hand into his own and slid the ring over Mickey's tattooed finger, covering up a 'U'.

"I can't believe this is real," Ian whispered. "I can't believe you're my fiancé."

Mickey beamed up at Ian, liking that word much more than he thought he would. "Fiancé…"

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer? How does that even go?"

"Fuck if I know," Mickey chuckled. "But… I guess we'll find out."

"Yeah, I guess we will," Ian replied before pressing his lips to Mickey's once more. Before things got too carried away, Ian pulled back. "C'mon, let's go tell the others."

Mickey nodded. "Mandy and Svetlana already know. Helped me pick out the rings."

"Explains why you wouldn't let them outta your sight tonight."

The newly engaged couple made their way out the room. They couldn't stop themselves from giggling as they descended down the stairs. When they reached to bottom steps, they noticed everyone's expectant looks.

Mickey snapped his head towards his sister and Svetlana. "You assholes told!"

"Are you guys really getting married?" Debbie piped up.

Ian and Mickey exchanged smiles before looking back at their audience.

Ian was the one who answered. "Yeah."

The room erupted into supportive, joyful whoops and clapping. Everyone beelined to the couple, surrounding them in warmth and encouragement. Many hugs were exchanged and toasts made. Kev and Vee said something about I told you so's. Ian didn't mind, he couldn't be more glad about how wrong he'd been tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong> Fin!  
>Endless thank you's to everyone who read the series and special shout out to ferretlover13, I love reading your comments and reviews! Happy Holidays to you all! :)<p> 


End file.
